


My Heart Belongs to  Daddy

by melodramastan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom James “Bucky” Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Age Difference, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m - Freeform, semi-public, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramastan/pseuds/melodramastan
Summary: Hi this is my first fic, so its probably going to sound/look like complete shit. Please don’t judge me dksdsksjskj, if you have any suggestions just comment etc..i hope you enjoy :)





	1. note!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic, so its probably going to sound/look like complete shit. Please don’t judge me dksdsksjskj, if you have any suggestions just comment etc..i hope you enjoy :)

sorry if the first few chapters are spotty, i’m just having some issues going on in real life, so i’m trying to update as much as i can whenever i can :’)


	2. Peter/Steve

   Tony walked out of the door to his multi-million dollar mansion to attend a business conference out of town, leaving Steve, his best-friend and Peter Parker, his permanent (at least for the foreseeable future) intern alone to the 6 bedrooms and 8 bath house for almost the entire weekend.

 

“You guys are you positive you’re going to be okay while I’m out of town?” Tony asked, reassuring the boys and himself for the billionth time. Tony readjusted the strap of his leather bag that was resting on his shoulder before making his way down to the drive way where Happy was awaiting with a car, ready to take him to the airport. Once Tony was in the car, the boys waved as he drove off. 

Little did Steve know, Tony had left some instructions for Peter to carry out seeing as Tony wouldn’t be able to himself. Whenever Tony was out of sight driving to the airport with Happy, Steve had walked Peter Back up the stone stairs leading up to the big glass door they like to call the front door.

 

Steve’s arm was wrapped around Peter until they arrived in the living room. Steve parted ways from Peter to enter the kitchen which was behind the living room, allowing Steve to peer into the living room, observing Peter flicking through rows of movies on the TV,

 

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Steve shouted into the living room, slightly startling Peter.

 

“I was thinking, hmm..” Peter let the ‘hmm’ ring out into a hum, “Empire Strikes Back?” He requested, tilting his head around to the dreamy man in the kitchen, preparing vegetables for their soon to be dinner.

 

“Sounds good to me..” Steve glanced up in time to catch Peter’s eye, throwing a wink at him. Peter’s cheek was flushed pink. Peter was never able to hide his emotions well.

 

—=—=—=—

 

Steve brought the empty plates into the kitchen. He turned on the water and watched the reminents of food wash down for a few seconds before he flipped the faucet off and placed the two plates and some silverware into the dishwasher to the right of the sink. After he cleaned up the mess that was the kitchen, he quietly returned back to the smaller boy on the couch.

 

Peter and Steve were separated by at least a foot between them on the leather couch, Peter on the far right side and Steve to the far left. They knew if they were any closer, they would get intimate, their lust for each other when they were alone was almost irresistible.

 

  Steve kept glancing at Peter, trying to pull his gaze to him. He could see the resistance in Peter’s eyes.

 

  “S-Steve, you’ve got to stop.” Peter said, letting out a light chuckle at the end. Still avoiding eye contact, Peter kept trying to ward off Steve’s attempts to get him to look, knowing he’d instantly melt and give into the temptation. Peter’s glances to the side for a second to see if the big dream of a man was still staring at him, when he saw that Steve was still staring right at him. Peter kept letting his eyes fall into the pull of the other man’s gaze.

 

   Steve found his arm starting to reach across the couch until his own fingertips were grazing Peter’s. He kept moving his hand upwards until he had all a grip on Peter’s wrist, which was so tiny in his large hands that he could probably wrap his hand around it another time. 

 

   He gently pulled on Peter’s wrist and in one swift motion Steve had planted Peter onto his lap, gripping onto his hips tightly.

 

   Peter’s mouth crashed against Steve’s as he placed his hands around Steve’s neck and wrapped a hand into his shorter blonde hair. The bigger one’s hand wrapped into Peter’s messy brown curls. Steve released his mouth from Peter’s as his tongue ghosted near Peter’s ear, he traced the sharp curve that was Peter’s jaw. Steve made his way to his neck, sucking until a hickey was left in the place of his mouth. He continued scattering hickey’s all up and down Peter’s upper body as small, feminine moans and whimpers kept escaping Peter’s mouth no matter how hard he tried to contain them.

 

   “S-Steve,” Peter interrupted, slightly pushing away from the broad, but still clothed chest, “Are you sure w-we should be doing this?” He asked emotionally, placing both hands on either of Steve’s cheeks.

 

   Steve leaned forward, whispering into Peter’s ear,

 

   “Whatever you want to do, I’m okay with,” Steve let his hands roam up and down the smaller’s thighs, letting him think over his decisions.

 

   Peter leaned back down, and gently kissed Steve on the lips, giving him his answer. He sat back up, still straddling his lap. Peter peeled his hoodie off of his back, revealing a white t-shirt that came off with the hoodie, sticking to it. Steve slowly slid his hands underneath the waistband of Peter’s jeans. What Steve felt wasn’t boxers but he felt a silk material and lace. It all clicked in Steve’s head.

 

“P-peter, are you wearing...” He asked slowly, the hard on in his pants pressing harder against the tight cage that was his pants.

 

“C-Can’t figure it out?” Peter said in between breathy moans.

 

“I want you to say it..” Steve demanded, kneading the pink ass in his hands.

 

   “You want t-to hear me say that I’m wearing a pair of,” he said quietly, just loud enough for Steve to hear, “panties?” Steve got insanely turned on, he gripped both of Peter’s thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Steve stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom. Peter gasped, he clung to steve and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pressed against the warmth of Steve’s shirt.

 

   Steve threw the smaller onto the bed and hovered over Peter, using his arms to keep himself up, an arm on each side of Peter. He planted kisses all up and down Peter’s torso.. Steve licked from the collar bone to his stomach, causing Peter to arch his back. Peter gripped the sheets hard, so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

  When Steve came back up to meet Peter’s eyes, Peter leaned into Steve and began to lift off Steve’s shirt, and when it finally came off, Steve tossed the shirt into the far corner of the room that didn’t exist to them anymore.

   

  Steve sat up and hovered over Peter. His hands ghosted over Peter’s torso causing Peter to let out a moan.

 

  “Peter, turn around for me baby.” Steve demanded. 

 

  “Okay daddy.” Peter said, letting a small chuckle out as Steve made an aggressive almost animal-like sound after the “daddy” Peter let slip. 

   

  Steve bent down, coming face to face with Peter’s ass. He gently bit down on one cheek, sucking on it, leaving a hickey. Steve spread open the two cheeks, revealing a soft ring of muscle, almost asking to be fucked. 

   

   Peter felt Steve’s tongue glide across his hole, flicking it and slipping his tongue inside. Peter let out a loud moan. He slammed his head into the pillow to muffle his moans which only fueled Steve to be more aggressive and rough with him. 

 

   Steve had his entire tongue inside, coating the inner walls in saliva, almost like a lube. When his tongue hit the right spot, Peter’s legs gave out, but Steve grabbed the inside of Peter’s knees and held him up. 

   

   When he slid his tongue out, he leaned back up and placed his two fingers on the side of Peter’s face.

   

  “Open,” Steve said to Peter. Steve had his two fingers prodding at the opening of Peter’s mouth, pressing his hard on into the two soft round globes of pink, soft skin.  

 

   Peter let the two fingers slip inside of his mouth, slowly wrapping his tongue around tongue around them, coating them in his own saliva. Steve used his free hand to entangle his fingers into Peter’s soft curls and he suddenly pulled on the curls. Peter let out a loud, feminine moan. The moan vibrated around Steve’s fingers.

 

   Steve slid his fingers out of Peter’s mouth,

 

   “Are you ready baby?” He asked, placing kisses down the spine.

 

  “Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” Peter reassured him.  

 

   He lowered his finger down in front of Peter’s entrance. He slipped one finger in, stopping between pushes to allow Peter to adjust.

   

   Steve released his grip on Peter’s hair, causing a small disappointing whimper to escape from Peter’s mouth. He took his now free hand to pull the zipper of his jeans down and began to roll the pants down. When he finally pulled them off of his ankles he threw them in the same corner of the room with his shirt.

 

   “P-Please d-daddy..” Peter begged. He turned around so he could come face to face with Steve, making eye contact. 

 

   Steve could practically feel the lust in his eyes. When Peter’s eyes fell to the bulge in Steve’s underwear, his jaw almost fell completely open but he had to stop himself. He didn’t want Steve to think he was a dork or anything, causing Peter’s cheeks and ears to flush a pinkish red color.

 

   Steve reached up and placed a hand on Peter’s right cheek, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

 

   Peter got a little boost of confidence out of nowhere and he placed a hand onto Steve’s chest and pushed him down.

 

   Peter hooked both of his pointer fingers underneath the waistband of Steve’s underwear and pulled it down, causing his raging hard on to spring out and lay against his abs.

   

   Steve was half sat up against the header of the bed, watching Peter leave kisses from his neck to his stomach, until he got to his dick, gently taking it in his hands, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip, causing Steve to let out a long groan.

 

   In no time, Peter was trying to take the whole length in his mouth, which wasn’t going to work very well, seeing as it wasn’t a small task, literally.

   

   The sweet but bitter, salty taste of precum his the younger boy’s tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue lick around the tip, when he felt Steve’s big hands pick him up by placing his hands underneath Peter’s armpits and pulled Peter into his lap, just in front of the raging hard dick.

 

   “I can’t wait any longer, baby, i need you now. Are you ready?” Steve asked him, lining his cock up with Peter’s entrance.

 

   “P-please, j-just do it d-daddy.” Peter pleaded. Steve eagerly but gently pushed in the tip, feeling the warm heat inside of Peter. When Peter felt the tip breach his entrance, he inhaled deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s neck for comfort. Their chests pressed tightly together.

 

   Steve kept pressing into Peter, slowing every now and then to let him get comfortable. By the time Steve was all the way in, Peter was using a lot of his energy to not let all of the sounds out of him. Steve noticed this, noticed Peter struggling to not make sounds. 

   

   “Baby, just let it all out, i love hearing those sounds you make.” He places his hands on Peter’s hips, squeezing gently as he picked up the pace, starting a rough pattern of pulling out slowly then slamming back in, avoiding his prostrate each time, waiting until the right time to ram his sweet spot.

 

   The rough rhythm caused all the moans and whimpers Peter had locked up to spill out, filling Steve’s ear because Peter had his head in Steve’s neck.

 

   “P-Please...D-Daddy f-“ Peter stopped mid-somewhat-sentence because Steve slammed into Peter, ramming his sweet spot just right, and Peter let out a high pitched feminine moan that drove Steve crazy.

 

  “You want me to fuck you baby?” He teasingly asked, “You want daddy to make you feel good, baby?” 

 

  “Y-yes...p-plea...D-Daddy...” Peter tried to push the words out of his mouth but his head was hazed with pleasure and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. He couldn’t form coherent sentences but he tried his best in between lip bites and high pitched moans.

   

   Steve licked at Peter’s neck, sucking on it, placing hickeys all over. He got more rough, still at an agonizingly slow pace he would slam into Peter and his prostrate, letting out more loud whimpers and taking him one step closer to making the tears that earlier threatened to spill become a reality.

 

   Peter’s cock was throbbing and red as it hadn’t been touched at all during this moment. Steve took it in his large hands, and began to massage it in his heads, pumping it up and down. Soon, Peter had came, ropes of hot white liquid spilling out onto Steve’s hand. After Peter came, Steve wasn’t far behind.

 

  “Where do you want daddy to come baby?” Steve asked.

 

   “I-Inside me. Please d-daddy.” Steve said, with tears streaming down his face, but not of sadness but of pleasure. Soon, Peter felt a warmth fill him up inside, coating his insides like paint. Slowly Steve slid out of him, watching some of his own come spill out of Peter’s now red, and semi-open hole.

 

   “C’mon baby, lets go get cleaned up.” Steve said, picking up Peter bridal style. He placed a towel onto the closed toilet and placed Peter down, who was barely conscious after all of his activity. When the bath was running warm water and was filled up, Steve picked Peter back up and sat with him in the tub. Steve laying behind Peter, with Peter on his lap. 

 

   Steve had taken a rag over Peter’s body, and now they were clean. He had his arms wrapped Peter’s waist and his head was in the corner of Peter’s neck. He was planting light kisses onto his neck. Peter placed his hands around Steve’s hand. 

  

   They got out of the bath, dried off with and when Steve got dressed he went to go get a big t-shirt and sweatpants for Peter, and he got changed. Peter sat in Steve’s lap on the couch and they sat on the couch and watched a movie for the rest of the night.

 

   

 


	3. Peter/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter, but i wanted to get something out. it’s been a bit since my last chapter just had a lot of school work and other stuff to deal with. But don’t fret i’m gonna be putting more chapters out soon and not as long in between them <3

    Peter was working on his homework when he had gotten a text from Mr. Stark that read,

   _Come to my house in a few hours, don't take too long ;)_

   When Peter had read the text he had tried to finish his mountains of school work at once, but it took longer than expected. As soon as he was done, he shoved the work in his binder and stored it inside of his backpack. He shuffled to his feet and got to the older man's mansion at once. When he got there he used his voice recognition to get access into the house. 

  "Mr. Stark, are you home?" Peter's voice rang out into the empty marble filled home. Peter marched his way up the staircase, into his mentor's bedroom, expecting to see Mr. Stark displayed on the bed, but he only saw three things on the satin sheets. Peter walked over and peered over them.

   A pair of pink lacey underwear, a suit, and a note with messy writing that had 'Get dressed, Happy's waiting for you in the driveway.' Peter did as was told, he slipped his socks and shoes off, followed by his jeans and boxers. He daintily picked up the underwear and tilted his head at them. He gave caution to the wind and slid them on, adjusting the underwear around his manhood, as it was not really made with the intention of men wearing the garment. He then got dressed in the cliché black and white tuxedo. He then made his way back downstairs and to the driveway as instructed. He knocked on the thick glass of the car to let the driver know he was there. 

   Peter slid into the car, feeling the cool leather on his hands. He let out a deep breath of anxiousness as he didn't know where he was going. Happy turned around and let him know they had arrived. Peter opened the car and slid out revealing they'd arrived just as the sun was finally setting, to a fancy Italian restaurant he loved. When he got in, he saw Tony waiting for him at a table closest to the window. When Peter sits down, Tony has already ordered them their favorite meals, Peter's a four cheese pasta with parmesan cheese as a topping and Tony has some pasta with tomato sauce and mushrooms.

   Tony was teasing Peter at the dinner table, rubbing his foot up and down the inside of Peter’s thigh, every now and then he would bump into Peter’s crotch, rubbing it a bit which would then lead to Peter spitting out his food, or a moan which was covered with a cough.

-=-=-=-=-=-

   They finished up eating and Tony had motioned the waiter to come over and asked for the bill.

  "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom, Tony," Peter said, pushing his seat in and walking to the restroom sign. Tony hurried and quickly shoved his card into the small black folder with the receipt in it. He quickly stood up and pushed his chair in, shuffling to the bathroom. When Tony walked into the bathroom, he walked in on Peter washing his hands. Tony clicked the lock shut, causing Peter to glance up, turning off the water and drying his hands off, keeping his back to Tony. Tony walked up to Peter, so close, Peter could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Tony placed his hands on Peter's waist and pressed his chest into Peter's back, his hands moving from his waist to his butt, squeezing it. Peter bent his neck so his face was facing Tony’s, pressing his lips to the Older’s. The kiss quickly became sloppy, Tony’s tongue searching for Peter’s saliva coating both of their lips.

   Tony squeezed his soft ass once again. The squeeze prying a soft moan from the younger one. Peter tilted his head back, pressing his head into Tony's shoulder. 

   "Bend over, baby boy," Tony demanded, placing his hand on the back of Peter's neck, squeezing slightly. Peter did as asked and bent over, his ass gently pressing into Tony's crotch. Peter hooked his fingers onto Peter's waistband, pulling it down, exposing the pink thong cutting in between the two pink flushed globes of skin. Tony kneaded into the skin, pinching it slightly. He took the fingers from around Peter's neck and dragged his hands over and down Peter’s back, making Peter shiver a bit. Tony began to kneel, coming face to face with Peter’s entrance. He grabbed the thin pink string cutting in between Peter’s cheeks and moved it to the side. He gently nipped at each cheek with his teeth and leaving a hickey here and there. He suddenly but swiftly grazed his tongue over Peter’s entrance. Doing it again, but this time he gently pressed into him.

   Peter gripped the bathroom counter, his knuckles turning white. He let out sounds that sounded like they shouldn’t be coming out of a man like Peter. High pitched feminine moans and whimpers. Peter bit his lip trying not to let the loud screams out. Tony pressed into him more, coating his insides. He kept flicking, or trying to, his tongue up and moan making Peter squirm. Peter wanted to buckle his knees and just fall down but Tony has his hands on the back of his thighs, holding him steady. He gently took his tongue out, sitting up and placing his hand back onto the back of his neck.

   He took his other hand and pressed them to Peter’s soft lips and pried Peter's mouth open, pressing them in, coating them in Peter's saliva. He removed the fingers from his mouth and placed them onto Peter's entrance. 

   "Beg for me, beg for me to finger-fuck you, Baby," Tony said pressing slightly onto the ring of tight, warm muscle.

   "Please f-fingerfuck me.." Peter snuck out in between staggering breathing and high pitched, almost feminine sounding whimpering.

   "Please who?"

   "P-P-Please D-Daddy...Please f-fingerfuck me." He begged.

   "Good, baby," Tony said, pressing his fingers swiftly into Peter, immediately slamming into his prostate. The slam into his prostate, sent out a loud moan from Peter, tears edging to the corners of his eyes. Tony added another finger, stretching him out, whimpering breaths spilling out of Peter. The moans turning Tony on, his hard-on pressing into the back of Peter's thighs.

   "You want me to fill you up, fuck you senseless, baby boy?" He asked, pressing his raging hardness into the back of Peter's leg, making sure he felt it.

   "Y-ye. . .P-Please, D-Daddy.." He stuttered out. He pulled his hands out of Peter, placing his palm in front of Peter's mouth.

  "Spit." Peter did as asked. He spits into Tony's hand. Peter heard the sound of unzipping and knew what was coming. Tony took the hand with Peter’s spit in it and began to coat his dick with it. Tony’s dick was impressive but not as big as Steve’s. 

  “Are you ready for me baby?” Tony asked, getting a slurred moan from Peter which he took as a yes. He placed his heavy tip and gently pressed it into the tight ring, only adding a couple of inches of his thick member every little bit, letting Peter adjust to the hard member filling him up.

  Tony knew he was ready for more when Peter would groan or moan. When he was all the way in he let out a loud groan, his small patch of hair pressing against Peter’s soft cheeks. When Peter was fully adjusted, Tony began a rhythm, pulling out slowly, agonizingly slow. Then he would ram back in, hitting his sweet spot every time, precome leaking onto the floor from Peter’s throbbing, red flushed cock. Peter went to reach down for it but Tony swatted his hand away.

  “No Baby, not just yet.” 

  “B-but I want to cum D-Daddy.” 

  “I know you do baby,” Tony said, reaching his hand underneath Peter, taking his length in his rough hands. He slowly pumped a little bit every few minutes, until he picked up his rhythm and became sloppy, knowing he was going to finish soon. He began pumping Peter’s cock quicker and quicker until he spilled, hot ropes of white layering onto Tony’s hand, finishing it off with a moan. 

  Tony felt himself getting closer, banging into Peter’s prostate harder and harder with every thrust. With one final pump, he came into Peter, hot come filling up Peter, coating him. Tony didn’t pull out until a little bit later, pulling out a little bit of his come with him. Peter went to reach for a towel to wipe it off.

  “No baby, I want you to sit with my come inside you,” Tony told him.

   “Okay, Daddy,” Peter replied. They cleaned themselves up and walked out of the bathroom, then out the door where Happy was waiting for them. They got into the car, already ready for more when they arrived back at the house.


	4. Peter/Steve

 

 

 

>  

   Peter was always invited to the stark mansion, so when school let out, he would always boost over there. He wanted a quiet work area and he didn’t want to bother his Aunt May.

 

When he got there, he noticed Tony wasn’t there. He reached to the back of his thoughts and something clicked. Business conference. Again. He went over to the work area of the house, which was more of a study for Tony and occasionally Steve who liked to look through the books of what happened while he was frozen for 70 years and it across from the kitchen, so he could he look up from his work and see Steve or Tony cooking dinner.

 

“Hey, Mr. Rog- I-I mean Steve. . .” Peter said, blushing. The last time Peter called Steve ‘Mr. Rogers’ he got a long lecture on why he shouldn’t.

 

“Hey, baby,” Steve said, walking away from the stove and walking up to Peter, giving him a light hug. He went back to cooking. He watched Peter settle down at the now cleaned off table, which was cluttered with papers and metal pieces because of Tony and Tony won’t ever let Steve clean it off, saying it will ‘disrupt his process’ so now that he was out of town, he organized it. He watched Peter take out his pre-calc book and clutters of paper with neat but clustered handwriting.

 

***

 

After listening to the semi-relaxing sizzling of peppers and other vegetables cooking in pans for a good half an hour, Peter was slightly startled by Steve setting down almost right next to him, the aromas of the food camping right under Peter’s nostrils. He tried to focus on his homework but was too distracted by the adorable hunk of a man in front of him. He watched Steve get up to put his dish into the dishwasher, letting his eyes fall to his ass a bit. He immediately started looking down again, telling himself to focus.

 

A sharp shooting pain stabbed Peter in his neck. Peter winced and grabbed his neck. Steve heard the wince and looked up.

 

“Are you okay, Pete?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, I- It’s just my neck has been killing me for the past few weeks, I don’t know what it is. . .” The younger replied.

 

“Hey, let me rub your neck for me.” The older blonde man said, rolling his sleeves up, walking up behind the chair Peter was sitting in.

 

“N-No, it’s fine Steve! You don’t have to do this.” Peter protested.

 

“But I want to. Now shut up and let me help you.” He replied assertively. He placed his hands Peter’s petite but muscular shoulders, his thumbs rubbing hard circles into the hard tightened muscle, pulling it loose and unwinding it. Peter let his head fall back, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. He let out a slow groan, feeling Steve untie the knots that had been tied in his neck.

 

Steve leaned down just a bit, the exposed skin of Peter’s neck just on display, he couldn’t resist. He placed his lips lightly onto the milky flesh, pressing kisses all up and down his neck. As he did this, he started progressing into sucking his neck, leaving hickeys all up his neck, his teeth lightly grazing his neck. When Peter felt his teeth graze his thin skin, he slightly jumped.

 

Steve glided his hands from his shoulders down to his chest, moving still ever so slowly down to Peters' hips, squeezing them.

 

“S-Steve, we have to stop,” Peter said.

 

“But why, baby? Did I do something?” Steve questioner, tilting Peter’s chin so he was making eye contact with Peter’s milky chocolate eyes.

 

“No, you didn’t. It’s just- my homework.” He said seriously. Steve let out a cute chuckle, “What’s so funny?” Peter said, getting an angry, frustrated look on his face. He stood up, still being a lot shorter than Steve, he had to look up at him.

 

“I promise you that your homework will still be here when I’m done with you. Can’t say the same for you though.” Steve said huskily, leaning into Peter’s ear.

 

Peter looked at his homework then back at Steve, back at his homework then back to Steve. He made an obvious decision.

 

He crashed his lips back into Steves, the beard on Steve's face scratching Peter's but he didn't care. Steve placed his hands on the small of Peter’s back, slowly pressing his body against the younger.

 

“Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable baby?” Steve asked, breaking the kiss.

 

“S-sure,” Peter replied, moving one of the loose brown curls out of his face.

 

  “‘Sure’ What?” Steve said, hooking his hands under Peter’s thighs, wrapping them around his own waist.

 

   “Sure. . . Daddy.” Peter replied, burying his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve carried the smaller boy to the back bedroom where Steve and Tony (and Peter a lot of the time) slept. 

 

   "Are you sure you want this, Petey?" Steve asked, wanting to reassure Peter and himself. No reply came from Peter, just a kiss. 

   

   “Y-Yes, I’m sure,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steves' hands wandered up to Peter’s torso, he found the hem of Peter’s sweatshirt and started to lift it up. He tugged it off of his head and threw it off the bed. 

 

   Steve placer his mouth onto Peter’s neck, he licked down to his nipples, leaving a trail of hickeys behind him. He circled his tongue around Peter’s left nipple, pinching it lightly in between his teeth. A loud moan left Peter’s mouth, despite him biting his lip to keep the sounds quieted down, due to the fact that Steve accidentally pinched down to hard on the right nipple. Steve’s hand wandered down to Peter’s thigh and cupped Peter’s ass. 

 

   Peter began to get flustered, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Steve started to chuckle at the flushed younger boy straddling him. When he stopped giggling, Peter struggled to unbutton the top button of Steve’s shirt, trying to be graceful with it. He got frustrated, slipped his fingers in the slit of the shirt in between buttons and yanked hard, little clicking sounds of buttons hitting the ground behind them. 

 

   Steve flipped Peter over, so he was hovering above the younger. His elbow holding him up on Peter’s right side, his left hand wandering down in between Peter’s legs, prying them apart. He cupped the stiff member in between them, making Peter arch his back. He undid the button keeping Peter’s jeans together. He peppered kisses down Peter’s torso getting to his belly, sucking a hickey here and there. He took the tab of the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down until it was completely undone. Peter shimmied out of the jeans, letting them slip off the edge of the bed. Steve pulled his underwear down, seeing the youngest stiff cock flip against his belly. He took in the sight of his Peter naked. 

  

   Peter felt suddenly very exposed, color flushing from head to toe. He leaned down for another kiss, seeing the anxiousness in Peter. He got back down to his original place, eye level with the hard member. He leaned in and licked the tip, swirling it around his tongue. He started to put the entire member in his mouth, easily taking it all seeing as Peter was smaller. He began to bob his head up and down in Peter’s lap, he felt Peter begin to tense up. He knew Peter was about to orgasm so he lifted his head off of Peter’s cock with a pop because he didn’t want him to finish just yet.

 

   Peter let out a whine when Steve popped off of his hard-on, only to then let out a gasp when Steve suddenly flipped him over onto his belly. Steve leaned over to the bedside table and slid the drawer open and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Peter heard a snap which he could only assume was the lid and another which was the lid closing. Steve slicked his finger with a thick layer of lube. Peter took a large breath in when he felt the cold liquid touch his entrance. Steve ran his fingers through Peter’s soft curls while he slowly slid his finger into Peter’s right hole, massaging the walls inside of Peter, coating them in the slick liquid. Steve’s finger was all the way in, he pushed it in just a little more and curled it downward. Peter let out a high pitched feminine like a moan when he pressed down.

 

   “That your sweet spot, baby?” Steve said, his other hand slightly gripping the loose, chocolate brown curls.

 

   “Mm- Y-Yes. . .” Peter slurred.

 

   Steve slowly rubbed the tip of his second finger against Peter’s hole, letting him know he about to add another. He slid this one quicker than the first, but still pretty slow. He reached Peter’s prostate quicker than before and pressed down, massaging it. Several more moans spilled out of Peter. Tears almost threatened to spill out of Peter’s eyes. Steve slid both of his fingers out of the younger one.

 

   When Peter turned around to see what Steve was doing, he saw Steve pull the tab of his jeans down, revealing the bulging member begging to break out of the prison that was his underwear. He quickly turned back around grabbing a pillow to bite down on for later, always forgetting how big Steve was.

 

   “One last time, are you sure you want to do this?” Steve said, Peter swiftly turned his head to look back at Steve, giving him a cute smile. He always admired how Steve asked him if he was sure, even though they’d done it many times before. He blinked at Steve with his twinkly eyes. Steve snapped the lube container back open and pulled his large hard cock out of his boxers which he managed to wiggle off from around his ankles, kicking them to the corner. He spread the lube around his long member, lining it up with Peter’s pink hole, pressing the tip against it. Peter let out a moan in the pillow, thinking it would muffle it, but it didn’t help that much. Steve inched his way in, slowly making his way into the warm stretch of velvet until he was hilted all the way inside Peter. He pressed his chest against Peter’s back, slowly thrusting in and out of Peter, hitting Peter’s prostate each time he thrust back in. He planted kisses on the back of Peter’s neck, then moved to lick Peter’s ear before whispering dirty things in them.

 

   “You like when I fuck you, baby?” He whispered lowly in Peter’s ear, bringing his hand up to Peter’s, intertwining his fingers with Peter’s fingers, which are gaining color after just turning white from grabbing the sheets so hard.

 

   “Y-Ye. . . Daddy. . .” He slipped out, not managing to fully form a sentence. 

 

   “You like having my cock fill you up?” He whispered, his husky voice sending chills down the smaller spine. He had the head of his cock rolling into Peter’s prostate full time now, never letting off of it, each time he pressed into it harder, a new moan and cry spilled out of Peter. 

 

   “St-Steve... I-I’m about to-“ He said, before being cut off by a large moan escaping his throat. He came onto the bed beneath him, hot white ropes of cum spilling out. Steve kept thrusting in, getting close to his climax. He felt Peter’s tight hole constrict around his cock, squeezing it. He let out a loud groan, releasing into Peter. He shot his hot white cum deep into his younger. Filling him up completely, a little bit of it spilling out around Steve’s now softening dick. He stood there for a minute before sliding out and stood up to get a rag from the bathroom. He came back into the room, his dick fully wiped off. He lifted Peter up, who was almost asleep, his eyes glossy and half closed. He wiped the cum from his chest and now soft dick. He threw it into the hamper on his way out of the bedroom. When he got to the bathroom, the shower was the right temperature and brought Peter in with him.

 

   The warm water spilling onto Peter’s face woke him up enough to begin bossing Steve around again. 

 

   “Hey! Quit it, I can wash myself.” He shouted, grabbing the soap from Steve’s large calloused hands. Steve wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, almost buckling his knees from bending them to get on Peters level. He planted little kisses onto his neck. He reached forward and switched the water off. Peter stepped out, releasing the steam from the shower, grabbing a towel from the back of the door. 

 

   When they both met up in the living room, they were in pajamas and Steve was sitting on the couch. Peter plopped himself right onto Steve’s lap, wrapping a blanket around them, drifting to sleep and completely forgetting about his homework.


	5. Peter/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter took so long, i got really far along into this chapter and then somehow I lost most of my progress just my luck but it's a very long chapter so maybe i should thank the deletion for all the content lol :') also really odd request but i was thinking about it, but i was curious whether you read these on your computer or your phone more? if you could just leave a comment telling which <3

   Peter was let out of his last class of the day with no ride. He decided a walk wouldn’t be so bad so that’s what he decided to do, soon regretting the decision as the sun was beating down on him just minutes in. He made his way through a few blocks till an orange-brown mustang pulled up beside him. He immediately knew who would be on the other side of the window before he even rolled it down. 

 

   “Hey baby,” Tony said, rather loudly.

  

   “Tony! Shush, don’t- I-I told you I don't want to be called that in public, at least n-not till I'm ready. . . ” Peter replied, color rising to his cheeks. 

 

   “Right. Sorry. Hey, _Peter,_  do you want a ride?” Tony asked, a smirk growing on his face.

  

   “Well, I guess.” The smaller said, looking in front of and behind of him before walking to the passenger's seat. He threw his backpack into the backseat, settling with a clatter of pens and pencils falling to the bottom of his bag. 

 

   “So, how was college,"  The older man paused, "Anything interesting?" Tony asked, placing his hand on Peter’s lower thigh, closer to his knee. 

 

   “I- I guess it was okay. W-What’re you doing?” Peter asked, glancing up at Tony.

 

   “That’s good,” Tony said, completely disregarding his question. He slowly moved his hand slowly moving to the inside of his upper thigh, his thumb rubbing circles on his inner thigh. 

   

   “D-Da-" The younger thought about what he was about to say and stopped, not wanting to encourage Tony's behavior, "Tony, we aren’t even to the house yet.” He said, breathing in quick short breaths, trying to catch his own breath.

 

   “Your point?” Tony said, giving his thigh a little squeeze.

 

   “Can we a-at least w-wait until we get home?” Peter asked, gasping when he felt Tony's hand reach for his quickly growing hardon. 

  

   “But seeing my baby squirm is so fun," Tony remarked, "And you know we haven’t exactly spent much time together these last few weeks, you know, with all of the business trips and college work we’ve been doing, maybe we should make up for the lost time. . .” The older man said. 

 

   Peter felt a wave of relief come over him when the familiar Stark Mansion came into view. He resituated himself when he stepped out of the passengers, tugging down his now pulled up sweatshirt back to his waistline. He opened the back door and grabbed his backpack, the clatter of the pencils and pens began again as they resettled back into their places. He walked around to Tony's side to open the door. Tony waited for Peter to get in front of him to shut his door, then when he finally caught up with Peter he gave him a gentle smack on his ass.

 

   "Hey! S-Stop it! Quit hitting my b-butt. . ." Peter exclaimed. 

  ***

   An hour and a half had passed since they'd gotten to the house, in that time they had eaten an early dinner. Tony had cooked a fettucini pasta dish with alfredo sauce because Tony knows that pasta of any kind is Peter's favorite. They had sat down on the couch to watch a movie and Tony wrapped his arm around Peter as he nuzzled into his chest. 

 

   "Hey, baby, remember how- well, last week when I told you I ordered you those panties?" Tony asked the smaller.

 

   "Y-yeah, I do," Peter replied.

 

   "Well, they came in and you're going to try them on for me, baby," Tony said, kissing the top of Peter's head before picking him up bridal style, shuffling to the bedroom. They got into the bedroom and Tony plopped him onto the fluffy comforter. Peter sat up at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs off while Tony got up and left the room. He heard the footsteps get quieter and quieter until he heard the footsteps get louder and louder until he saw Tony standing in the doorway again, this time with a thin cardboard box in his hands. Peter widened his eyes out of nervousness and anxiousness.

 

   * * *

 

   When Tony stood in front Peter holding the small box in front of him, Peter took it in his hands.

 

   "Now go in the bathroom and try 'em on for me, okay?" Tony asked, giving Peter a small kiss on the lips before Peter shuffled off to the bathroom to try the newly ordered panties on.

 

   Peter set the petite box on the black and white marble counter, staring at himself in the mirror. He messed with the buckle of his jeans until he undid it and slid his jeans down his legs. He stood in just his boxers and red university sweatshirt. He slowly slid the small cardboard lid off the box to reveal a petite pair of silk baby blue panties sitting on a velvet plush pillow. He picked up the panties in between his fingers and held them in front of his face, poking and prodding them with his eyes. He slid off his boxers now and stretched the panties just enough for him to slip his legs into them and pulled them up, moving his soft cock around so he could stand comfortably. 

 

   Peter tugged his sweatshirt down around the panties, feeling a little self-conscious. He felt very nervous for Peter to see him in the panties for the first time. Peter had only ever worn panties for Steve, but Steve was very gentle with Peter. Tony liked to go rough with Peter, still knowing Peter's boundaries and knows when to ask him if he wants to stop. Peter shuffled on the smooth wood floor in his ankle socks over to Tony, who had no shirt and had changed into a pair of silk pajama pants. He crawled into Tony's lap, a leg on each side of Tony's lap. The older man wrapped his big hands around the petite waist, pulling his  

   "Why're you covering yourself up, baby?" Tony asked. 

 

   "I-I'm just a bit nervous, I guess," Peter said, pressing his face into the crook of Tony's neck. Tony took Peter's chin into his palm and lifted the youngers head up, looking him in the eye,

 

   "What? Why are you nervous?" Tony asked, leaning forward, giving Peter's forehead a small kiss then lifting his head back, making direct eye contact.

 

   "Well, you make me nervous- I mean, not  _you_ but you seeing me in- well, these," Peter said, gesturing to his underwear, "and not liking it I guess. . . You could never make me nervous, I really, really, really like you. I might even l-" Peter, cutting himself off, his cheeks turning bright pink. 

 

    "Wait, I'm sorry, what? What did you say?" Tony said, moving his ear closer to Peter's mouth.

 

   "I- I'm not saying it. . ." Peter said, punching Tony's shoulder playfully. The smaller leaned into Tony's grip, placing his lips down onto Tony's, their lips parted and his tongue slowly found his way to the others, intertwining and deepening the kiss. Tony placed his hands back onto Peter's waist and he pushed Peter forward so he was lying on his back and Tony was hovering over him. Tony slid his hands under the hem of Peter's sweatshirt, pulling it up a bit, just enough to expose his belly. He leaned down and placed a light kiss right below his belly button, licking it slightly. Before he moved back up, he sucked a hickey in the same spot where he kissed, flicking his tongue over the red mark, causing Peter to arch his back. Tony moved the sweatshirt up around Peter's neck and pulled it over his head, throwing it off the bed into some unknown corner of the room. He planted kisses all up and down his upper body, giving each of his nipples a little bite and continuing to lick down, getting closer to the edge of the panties. When he got to the hem of the silk panties, he took the edge in between his teeth and began to drag it slowly down, causing Peter to become fully naked. 

 

   Tony sat up and a small whine left Peter's mouth. Tony took the panties in his hand. When Peter heard the sound of a drawer sliding open he looked up and saw Tony toss the panties in them.

 

   "W-What're you gonna do with those?" Peter questioned but quickly stopped after he saw Tony had left the room. When Tony came back in he had a rope, made up of what looked like silk in hand. Peter looked up, a look of curiousness and worry in his eyes beginning to manifest as he walked closer to Peter.

 

   "Don't worry about these, just sit up, baby," He sat up like Tony asked. Tony took his wrists aggressively in hand, wrapping the silk around and around his lithe wrists and finish it off with a knot but a foot or maybe a foot and a half of rope still left though. Peter's question was answered as the older took his wrists and aligned them with the bedpost,

 

   "Now, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I'll stop any time you want, you know that right, Pete?" Tony reassured, leaning forward and placed a light kiss on Peter's lips.

 

   "No, it's fine, I-I think I want to do this. . ." Peter replied, biting his bottom lip, looking Tony in his eyes, giving him a very dirty look and with that Tony gave the knot around his wrist an extra pull and grabbed the rest of the silk and tied it around the post, pulling it to make sure it was tight enough and not going to pull apart. He walked back to Peter on the bed and crawled back on top of him.

 

  Tony looked into Peter's eyes as he crashed his lips onto Peter's. The bigger traced his lips around his smallers soft, plush pink lips, he thought they tasted like mint chapstick, which probably was what it was because it was Peter's favorite chapstick flavor.  He brought his face back down to Peter's crotch, licking the tip of the quickly hardening cock. He thought it was easier to take than Steve's because he was a lot smaller than Steve which Peter himself obviously knew. He sucked the tip, popping off the tip with a pop but quickly going back down and swirling the tip around on his tongue, slowly but surely taking the rest of the length in. Tony wanted to please his smaller and wanted to make him feel good and he was trying his best and doing it the best he knew how. He relaxed his throat and took the rod in, beginning the bob his head up and down.  Peter lurched forward and tried to land his hands on Tony's head but was followed by a thud and a wince due to the rope tightening around Peter's wrist and kept him restrained him from touching the older. He could feel Tony smiling at the action, a vibration emitting from his throat, the vibration going through Peter's cock, making him arch his back.

 

   Peter lurched forward and felt a pain on his wrist as the silk tightened around his hands, restraining him. He could feel the smile growing on Tony's face and a chuckle leave his throat, the vibrations humming through the member, making Peter release a loud high pitched moan despite his best efforts to keep them in,

 

  Tony began to slow down, feeling Peter get close but just as he felt Peter's climax start to fall he began to speed up this time, not stopping when he felt Peter get close, he kept sucking faster until he felt the warm, thick liquid shoot down his throat. He swallowed all of Peter's load with ease, having taken much larger loads from Steve. He popped off Peter's tip and got up and reached for the knot around Peter's wrist, undoing and kissing the red line around Peter's wrist. He then grabbed the knot around the bedpost, looping it through and under ever tie of fabric until it fell off the bedpost, setting Peter free. 

 

   "I'll be back, Pete, I'm going to grab something. . ."

 * * *

   

   When Tony walked back in Peter was laid back on his back half asleep, his eyes glossy. Tony had a rag in his hand, wet with warm water. He rubbed it around Peter's soft growing member, wiping it clean of all substances and walked to the bathroom to put it in the hamper. He walked back out to see Peter sitting up, looking right up at him with wide doe eyes.

 

   "Hey, welcome back, baby," Tony said, "What's with the doe eyes? You only give me those when you want to talk or ask me something. . ." Tony remarked, setting on his side of the bed, grabbing his reading glasses from the drawer with the panties sitting in it and reached for his book which was sitting on the top of the nightstand. He opened it to his page when Peter (who had apparently had time to walk to the guest room [which was really his at this point] and grab a spare pair of boxers) straddled his lap again,

 

   "You can't be wanting more, especially after our last round can't you?" He asked.

 

   "Well, it's not that I want more it's just. . ." Peter said to Tony, looking up at him with wide eyes, "I-I've never really done anything for you, if you get what I mean, y-you and Steve just kind of do it all for me, I mean I've made St- I've sucked Steve off but I've never really done it to you. . . You never really let me, and I was hoping I could- you know tonight?" Peter explained. 

 

   "I'd be fine with that of course, baby, it's just you that I'm worried about, I don't want to push you too far, past your boundaries." The older man said, taking Peter's adorable, rosy-cheeked face in his hands and kissed his lips, sitting on the edge of the bed as Peter moved down, sitting on his knees. Tony began to push his silk pajama pants down when he began to ask Peter, 

 

   "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked, being dismissed by Peter yanking his pants down the rest of the way, Tony's already hardening cock flopping out, coming face to face with Peter. Peter sat back, never being this close to Tony's member, which now that he thought about it, was really weird because of the relationship they have. It was almost as big as Steve's and it made Peter's mouth Peter, he couldn't wait to get it in his mouth. He took it in his hand, putting the tip in his mouth, letting it sit there for a minute, getting used to the feeling of the heavy, thick tip in his mouth. He slowly relaxed his throat as he took the length in slowly, almost gagging at how thick it was. 

 

   When he got it all the way in, he began to bob his head up and down slowly, the taste of precum lingering on his tongue. He began to pick up a rhythm and pressed the thick cock in his mouth until his nose was buried in the little patch of curls at the base of the long member. He felt Tony begin to get close so he pulled off and put on Tony's balls in his mouth, swirling it around and moved to the other ball and began to start sucking again and did the same thing again. The third time, he didn't stop sucking, he kept going until Tony's began to shoot hot ropes of cum into the back of Peter's, milking it dry. Peter tried to swallow it all but when he pulled off, some dribbled out the side of his mouth onto the floor. Tony waited for his hard cock to soften down before he pulled his pants back up and quickly walked to the bathroom and got the rag back in his hand, kneeling on the floor with Peter and wiped the excess fluid from the corner of his mouth, looking in his eyes. He gave into the soft, chocolate eyes and pressed his lips against Peter's, only pulling away to pick Peter up and set him on the opposite side of the bed. 

 

   Peter rolled over to Tony's side and rested his cheek on Tony's cheek, his glossy eyes quickly falling under the veil of his eyelids and into the deep land of dreams. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of Peter's head, quickly falling to the same place as Peter.


	6. Partition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait, just have had no inspiration at all which is such a bummer but thank god for insomnia bc inspo hit me out of nowhere lmao, bucky and peter :) enjoy. Also something that you probably don't even care about but i’ve also been working on another story, in which it’s a college AU with steve/peter, and i've decided to name chapters after songs so :p

   Peter and Tony rushed through the airport to catch their plane, their bags that were slung over their shoulders batting against their backs. 

 

   "I was right, you know. I knew w-we should've waited until we got to the hotel room to do that. . ." Peter said under his breath as they reached their terminal in what seemed like record time.

 

   "Oh come on, it barely took three minutes," Tony replied, "And we wouldn't have this problem if we just took my jet. . ." Tony added, his lips brushing the tip of Peter's ear, his chest nearly brushing Peter’s back as they were at a standstill in line.

 

   "You know I wouldn't want to do that. I don't like, you know, exploiting your riches, Tony." Peter said, shoving his backpack into the grey plastic tub that would soon run through some sort of scanner to ensure that there was no type of weapons in there. This part always made Peter anxious even though he has nothing to worry about, he never brings anything that could be used as a weapon or could be dangerous for the plane. The few times he has flown on a plane have all gone smoothly though. 

 

   Tony and Peter were on their way to Hawaii to join Steve who'd already flown down there a few days before. They're taking Peter down to Hawaii for spring break.

 

   They would've flown down with Steve but Peter had finals and on top of that, Tony had a conference about some mechanics thing Peter nor Steve knew nothing about. 

 

   "Pete, you going to grab your bags?" Tony said, snapping Peter out of his daydream that had gotten him through metal detectors and scanners semi-anxiety free. Peter tends to start daydreaming whenever he gets anxious because he finds it helps make the situation go by much quicker.

 

   Peter grabbed the bag out of the plastic tub and slung it over his back again and they started speed walking again. They flashed their tickets to the flight attendant at the desk and made their way to the first-class section of the plane.

  

   Peter threw a look at Tony as soon as they got seated in the big seats, bigger than coach at least. He settled down into his window seat that Tony gave up, much to Peter's resistance. Tony wrapped the neck pillow around his neck, ignoring the flight attendant performance, the same one he's heard hundreds of times, meanwhile, Peter watched tentatively having never experienced this. He pulled his own neck pillow out of his carry on and relaxed his head against it, staring at the light puffy clouds until he drifted off into sleep.

 

  *  *  *

 

   Peter woke up to Tony lightly shaking his thigh, the plane was descending and the passengers were fumbling to get their carry-ons back together before it was time to get off and reach their tropical destinations.

 

   Most of it was a blur to Peter as he was still in a sleepy place, almost gliding through the terminal, to baggage claim, and to the car which was taking them to the condo with light wooden floors and open spaces. The driver pulled into the driveway and waited until the two were inside the house to pull away. 

 

   Peter inhaled the new house smell and rushed upstairs to claim his room and settle his bags in. He shuffled back down the carpeted stairs and he almost forgot about the couple he came with until he saw them coupled on the teal sofa. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Steve who quickly wrapped his arm around the thin college freshman. 

 

   "Hey, baby, missed you." He said, lightly kissing the soft brown curls on top of Peter's head, the smell of his shampoo smacking Steve square in the face.

   

   He looked down and Peter, the big brown doe eyes trapping him, enticing him in his gaze. He took his rather large thumb and grabbed Peter's lush bottom lip, pulling it a little. Peter didn't even realize what was happening until Tony was sat on the other side of him, running his hands softly through the curls repeatedly.

 

   Steve picked Peter's chin up and brought it up to his own lips, reuniting his with the thin soft pink lips that guarded the sweet mouth. Not having seen Steve for almost a week, Peter instantly melted back into the kiss, his tongue parting through their lips and connecting with Steve's. 

 

   Tony planted his mouth onto the crook of Peter's neck, leaving light ticklish kisses on the sensitive soft milky skin. He sucked down onto one spot, leaving a small purple hickey that caused a small moan to escape his mouth, sounding muffled as his mouth was still being busied by Steve's.

 

   The larger blonde man broke the kiss and glanced at Tony, sending a message through their locked eyes, a message that Peter couldn't interpret. He didn't get what they said to each other via their eyes until Steve had his arms hooked under the smallers arms and Tony had his hands tied around his ankles. They log carried him, with outstanding ease (which made Peter unusually annoyed) almost as if they were carrying a piece of paper. They dragged him up the stairs with many comments from the younger. They made it to the bedroom at the end of the hall and almost busted the door down. They swung Peter onto the bed where he landed with a 'hmph'. 

 

   "W-What're you all doing?" Peter shouted, his words muffled by a pillow in his face. He was about to turn over when Steve turned him over for him. Staring back into the chocolate eyes with lust.

 

   Peter sat up and turned around only to face Tony, his breathing becoming heavy as he leaned into Tony, his lips lightly pressed against the older man, the light facial hair scratching him even though he doesn't mind.

 

   Steve pressed his chest into Peter's back, his hands ghosting over his back. They moved back down to the hem of his smallers shirt, tugging it upward. Peter broke the kiss with Tony, breathing in heavily, giving his lungs oxygen again. He lifted his arms to make it easier for Steve to peel his shirt off. 

 

   Peter clasped his petite fingers around Tony's neck and leaned back against Steve's chest. He hung his neck onto Steve's shoulder as the blonde man flicked the sweet brunette's ear with the tip of his tongue. Peter could feel his warm breath against his neck, the scruff of his beard tickling the back of his neck. Tony leaned into Peter, pressing his palm into the hardening crotch of the younger, rubbing back and forth.

 

   Peter arched his back, his calves tucked under his thighs, his knees pressing into the mattress. A little feminine sound slipped from his lips right into Steve's lips, causing a low groan to leave the blonde bearded lips. Steve's rather large fingers traveled up towards Peter's chest, circling Peter's pink nipples, pinching one in between his fingers. 

 

   Tony reached for the golden tab right under Peter's belly button and pulled it down. Peter lifted his hips to make Tony tugging his pants down easier (mostly because Steve pinched him again but he'd never admit it, never admit that Steve had that much power of him even though they all three knew how much effect the older two had on the sweet twink).

 

   They slid off and were tossed to the side the same way his shirt was. His boxers tightly hugged his pelvis, outlining his quick-growing boner. Tony reached for the elastic of his underwear with his teeth, pulling them down around his ankles. 

 

   Tony took the smaller head in his mouth, quickly going down and swallowing the whole length in his mouth. Tony began to bob his head up and down in his smallers lap, eliciting feminine sounds to crawl out of Peter's mouth. He swirled his tongue around the small tip in his mouth. He felt Peter tensing up and pulled off of the youngers length with a pop which led to a loud whine leaving Peter's plush lips. 

 

   Steve began to kiss down Peter's neck again when he heard a hard knock on the door downstairs. With a confused look, he glanced from Peter, whose eyes were still glazed over with a lustful look, then to Tony who had a kink in his eyebrow.

 

   Peter snapped out of his daze and pulled the underwear from around his ankles and pulled it up to his waist, high enough that they hugged his hips. He grabbed the white button-up off the floor that Tony took off at some point and loosely hung it on his shoulders.

 

   “I-It’s okay, I’m a grown-up,” Peter muttered, much to the muscular men sitting on the bed’s disagreement, “I can answer the door.” The thin boy added.

 

   He walked down the grey carpeted stairs, his curls bouncing with each step until he got to the front door. 

 

   He grabbed the handle and opened the door, revealing a tall man, almost as tall as Steve. He had long hair which was pulled back into a low bun resting on the back of his neck. He had a sharp square-shaped jaw with a bit of light stubble. He had a smirk with a sharp look in his eyes. 

 

   "H-Hi, who are you?" Peter said shyly, hiding his now very apparent and bare legs behind the door. 

 

   "Hi, I'm J- Bucky, I'm Bucky, I'm looking for Steve, and you are?" Bucky said, the scruff in his voice sending a chill down Peter's spine. He thought to himself that no one's voice should be that _sexy_. 

 

   "I'm Peter, Peter Parker," He replied, his color flushing from his cheeks to his chest, "Steve?" He shouted up the staircase. He heard some shuffling upstairs which he understood meant he was on his way. He held his hand out to Bucky, an offer to shake, but Bucky took the small fingers into his big palm.

   

   He brought them to his soft lips and lightly kissed the back of his hand, the stubble scratching the soft skin. The way Bucky kissed his hand made Peter's knees so weak they almost buckled. He heard Steve pounding down the stairs, Peter's hand still clasped in Bucky's larger hand. Peter was too charmed to notice when Steve placed his hand on the small of his back. 

 

   "Oh, hey B-Bucky!" Steve said, a slight look of surprise in his eye, pulling Peter close to his side, hugging his waist, "I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow, Buck." Steve said, with a hint of a question in his voice.

 

   "Tomorrow?" Peter said, looking up at Steve through long curly lashes with a look of confusion on his face. Steve looked down at the thin boy in his arm and almost wanted to swing him in his arms and take him back upstairs but the childhood through college friend brought his attention back to himself. 

 

   "Tony and I didn't want to tell you until tonight, after," Steve stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Bucky, who had a kink in his eyebrow, "Anyways, we planned on telling you tonight that my old friend, Bucky," Steve gestured to the tall man, "was coming to visit since we'd both be here around the same time, but I guess he came early." Steve finished, turning his head around as he heard Tony fumbling down the stairs.

 

   "Woah, Hey Buck!" Tony said, hooking his arm around the other free space on Peter's side, his fingertips brushing Steve's who were still hugging Peter's waist. 

 

   "Well, now that we're all here, why don't we all go get something to eat?" Tony suggested, turning back around to walk up the stairs and change into something more formal. 

 

   "That actually sounds pretty nice, what do you think, cute one?" Bucky said, running his large thumb over Peter's petite fingers, looking him in the eyes.

 

   "Did we interrupt something here, or?" Steve said, locking hands with Tony as he followed behind him on the staircase, looking back down at Bucky and Peter.

 

   Peter slid from behind the door, "N-No, it's fine, Sir- Steve," Peter flushed from his head to his chest, the 'sir' comment slipping from his mouth out of habit, a little chuckle exiting Steve, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna change into something, a little less comfortable." Peter said quietly to Bucky with a sheepish smile. 

 

   The three came down the stairs in semi-formal wear, nothing flashy, just enough to be presentable in public. Steve and Tony exited the front door, Bucky staying behind to hold the door for Peter, whom he was quite fond of now. When Peter exited the condo, he came face to face with a motorcycle, he looked over to the couple who gave him a look of reassurance.

 

   "Mr. Barnes, do you think it'd be fine if I rode with you?" Peter said, standing pretty close to Bucky, enough to feel the heat radiating from his chest.

 

   "Yeah, sure thing, and call me Bucky," The taller man said, winking at him as he threw him the only helmet from the handle of the bike.

 

   "W-What're you gonna wear, Mr- Bucky?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow.

 

   "I'll be fine, get on," Bucky replied, looking at the car with Steve and Tony pull off, a wave out of the window which he assumed was Tony. Bucky mounted the bike first, then Peter, who was still buckling his helmet over his mop of curls. Bucky revved the engine, a loud growl that vibrated Peter's petite thighs, a small whimper leaving his mouth which made Bucky chuckle.

 

   "Hold tight, baby doll," Bucky said loudly over the loud roar of the engine. He took off slow but quickly picked up the pace, until they were going so fast that every building and tree was just a blob. Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist tightly, pressing his body against Bucky's surprisingly muscular and broad back, resting his chin on the big shoulder. Peter's face lit up seeing the bright city through the night, he was a little too sad when they parked the motorcycle. 

 

   "Wow, that was- that was amazing, really, thank you. I mean, I've never been on a real motorcycle ride and for a first ride, and you were pretty cool, I mean- not that you weren't cool to begin w-" Peter's rambling was cut off by Bucky planting a kiss on his lips, he reached his hands down and wrapped them around his small waist, making Peter seem even tinier in his big arms. Peter sunk into the kiss easily but pulled away when he realized what was happening. 

 

   "S-Sorry Pete, I probably shouldn't have kissed you," Bucky apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

   "Oh, no! Y-You're fine, i-it's just they're waiting for us in there..." Peter said sheepishly, pointing to Steve and Tony in the vinyl booth of the retro-themed diner, which was surprisingly busy for the late hour. 

 

   Peter and Bucky slid into the empty side of the booth, making small talk until the waitress named 'Lucy' came to take their order, all ordering big burgers with sides of fries and diet cokes, except for Peter who had a strange craving for chicken tenders and a strawberry milkshake. The dinner was filled with light flirting between Bucky and Peter (which Tony and Steve noticed, noticed easily), thigh grabs underneath the table and many games of footsy. When the check came Peter excused himself to the bathroom.

 

   He waved his hands underneath the faucet, waiting for water to pour out when he heard the squeak of the door behind him and he looked up in the mirror and saw Bucky walking towards him,

 

   "Sorry, Buck, I'll be just a minute," He said, turning around, intending to head for the hand dryer, but instead crashed into Bucky's lips. Bucky grabbed the underside of Peter's thighs, hooking his legs around his waist.

 

   "Are- Are you sure Tony and Steve are gonna be okay with this?" Bucky managed to stutter out in between sloppy kisses.

 

   "Y-Yeah, they'll probably think it's hot... or something," Peter replied, his fingers fiddling with the top button of Bucky's dress shirt, finally popping it open along with the dozen other lined down his chest, a very broad chest with a light dusting of dark brown hair.

 

    "Oh yeah? They'll think it's hot that I bent you over a bathroom sink in a diner and pounded you?" Bucky said huskily into Peter's ear, a whimper slipping out of Peter's mouth. Bucky finished unbuttoning his shirt and let his hang loosely on his shoulders. He pushed Peter back onto his elbows and unbuttoned Peter's jeans, slipping them down his thighs and then around his ankles. He bent down onto his knees and planted small kisses on the inside of Peter's thighs, his stubble tickling Peter's thighs, causing his toes to curl.

 

   He slipped the thin boxers down around Peter's ankles, resting on top of the jeans. Peter's throbbing hard-on sprung up, freed from the clothed prison. Bucky took the smaller tip into his mouth, taking the entire rod into his mouth with ease. Peter bit down on his bottom lip trying to keep feminine high pitched from escaping his pink lips. Bucky's mouth slipped from the smaller length to Peter's entrance, his tongue circling around the tight ring. He slowly pushed his tongue into the warm velvet, coating the inside of his walls with saliva, with no lube on hand, this was the closest thing he had to it.

 

   Peter bit into his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood to try and keep himself quiet. Bucky slid his tongue back out, turning Peter around so his back was facing him. 

 

   Bucky brought his hand to Peter's mouth, "Spit, baby doll," He demanded, and Peter did as told, spitting into the older man's hand. He sprung his own large member out of his jeans and used Peter's spit as a lube. He lined his length up with Peter's entrance, pushing just the head in. The smaller boy winced and let out a whimper. Bucky pressed his chest into the twink's back, licking the rim of his ear. He kept pushing in, pausing every bit so Peter could adjust. When he got to the hilt, Peter was squeezing his knuckles so hard they turned white. He turned around to look Bucky in the eyes, looking at him through fluffy lashes, batting them as tears began to swell when Bucky pressed into his sweet spot which was followed by a loud squeal.

 

   "You like when I press there, Petey?" The long-haired man whispered straight into the curly-haired boy's ears, sending a chill down his spine, arching his back. Bucky began to pick up his pace, each time he pulled out, he slammed back into his prostate every time, tears threatening to spill from the lithe boy every time. Bucky reached around to Peter's cock, wrapping his fist around it, eliciting a cry from his mouth. Bucky took his other hand to Peter's bouncy curls, carding his fingers in between them, gripping onto them, pulling them with ease. He pulled them back so that the smallers neck rested on Bucky's broad shoulder, his mouth bending down to nip at his neck, licking on the sides, goosebumps forming on the twink's arms. 

 

   "You want me to cum in you, baby doll?" Bucky asked, his pacing becoming uneven and quick, his hips beginning to stutter. 

 

   "Y-Yes, please, sir," He stuttered out.

 

   "Please what?" The tall man asked, grabbing Peter's chin and directed it to his face, looking down into the brown eyes, brown as chocolate. 

 

   "Please c-cum in me, sir," Peter said quietly, biting his lip. Bucky's thrusts began to become less often and more hard, with one last thrust he slammed right into Peter's prostate, hot ropes of cum shooting deep into the twink. Peter's own hard cock began to shoot out onto the counter, a loud moan following suit. Bucky peppered kisses all up and down the youngers shoulders and upper arms, Peter's neck hanging on Bucky's shoulder as he slowly pulled out of him, cleaning up with rough towels from the dispenser. He picked up Peter's clothes and helped him put them on.

 

   Bucky cupped Peter's cheek, "You okay?" He asked.

 

   "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, Buck, thank you for tonight, really," He said sheepishly, "Even though I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Peter didn't say that last part too loud, almost too quiet, but that didn't matter because Bucky was listening to every word. 

 

   "Sorry, baby didn't mean to go too rough," He replied, giving Peter a smirk, "Now let's get you out of here and back to your... whatever's." He grabbed Peter's hand to lead him out of the bathroom and back to Steve and Tony.

 

   "Hey, kid, welcome back to the real world!" Tony said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

   "Yeah baby, almost thought you fell in a toilet or something," Steve remarked with a chuckle at the end. 

 

   "Bucky, I-I Think I'm going to ride with them home if you don't mind," The youngest said, walking over to Bucky and gave a light kiss on Bucky lips and wrapped his arms around him with a tight hug. He let go and walked out of the diner and into the car, Tony getting in on the driver's side and Steve sitting in the passenger's side, Peter heading for the back seat when Steve grabbed his hand,

 

   "Nuh-uh, you get to sit with me, baby boy," Steve said, pulling him into his lap, resting his hands onto both of Peter's thighs, brushing his fingers back and forth on the clothed but still milky skin, Peter letting light giggles escape his mouth.

 

   Tony glanced over to Peter, "You and Bucky have a good time?" Throwing a smirk to the small boy.

 

   "Yeah, actually I did, but my legs feel kind of- uh- numb?" He said, questioning his comparison.

 

   "Well, we'll get a lot of sleep when we get home, cause I am wrecked, and apparently you are too Petey," Steve remarked, wrapping his arms around Peter's middle, hugging him tightly as they drove to the condo they rented for the next week and a half.


	8. note!

sorry for the lack of updates, i’ve had a lot of stuff going on in my life but i have a chapter coming really soon <3


End file.
